


I've got a bad idea

by Sinamonhoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, College, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overprotective, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinamonhoe/pseuds/Sinamonhoe
Summary: Doyoung was done. Scratch that, he was fucking livid.There's not enough words in the Korean vocabulary to describe how frustrated he felt. And whose fault was it? Of course it had to be the freaking menace's that was Donghyuck, Johnny's little brother or baby bro ( Johnny's sappy words if may you ask).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. 1. The unfortunate (fortunate) event

Doyoung was done. Scratch that, he was fucking livid. 

There's not enough words in the Korean vocabulary to describe how frustrated he felt. And whose fault was it? Of course it had to be the freaking menace's that was Donghyuck, Johnny's little brother or baby bro ( Johnny's sappy words if may you ask).

Doyoung has been Johnny's best friend for as long as he can remember. The Suh family and the Kim family had been close friends since the Kims first moved to Chicago when he was still a toddler and his dad had gotten a promotion to work as a director of human resources in one of the branches of the corp he worked for in Chicago. 

Mr. Suh being his only one Asian Co-worker in the corp, and a sympathetic fella at that, meant they became good friends right off the bat since they had similar backgrounds and interests in common.  
Since the Suh family had been residing in city longer than the Kims , they decided to join their families for weekly weekend meetings to show the Kims around the area but in the end it was more like a fun family time... But double the amount of people.  
They also lived pretty close to each other in a friendly neighborhood which resulted in Johnny and Doyoung meeting up for playdates almost everyday by the tender age of 4. Having kids the same age was a plus since it meant Doyoung and Johnny got to enroll in the same school around the same time. 

So yeah, Doyoung and Johnny pretty much grew up together and they weren't friends just because their parents had been friends. No, they genuinely liked each other's company.  
Johnny had been there for most of his life, he was a constant, his best friend.  
He had been there when Doyoung had to wear braces when he was 11. When he had his emo phase at 13. When he had his first (horrible) first kiss with Sophia Thompson at 14 behind the benches during Physical education classes. He stayed at Doyoung's side when he had his first gay awakening at 15, after a very long and eye-opening jerking off section looking at his Robert Downey Jr. Poster on the wall, hugging him and telling everything was gonna be alright while he had a panic attack thinking about his parent's reaction if he told them the news. He even was there for him after his lousy attempt at a first time at Sarah Miller's Halloween party during freshman year at Uni with some dumb senior who came too soon and left him hanging to handle himself.

Yeah. 

Johnny pretty much knew Doyoung like the back of his hands. 

And so did Doyoung about Johnny.

Which is pretty much why Doyoung has been freaking out for the past months when Donghyuck, Johnny's "little" brother has been making clear advances at him.  
Look, Doyoung isn't a virgin who would fuck anybody at the first opportunity but he isn't fucking blind either, okay? Donghyuck has grown up...

Well

Reaaaally well.

Okay, the kid was fucking gorgeous.

Tan skin, plush lips, bedroom eyes, perky ass, slender legs and the power to tease any man into madness, that's Donghyuck, the little bitch.

Their age gap wasn't even the problem since Donghyuck was only like, 3 years younger than him.  
The real problem was Johnny and his undenying —platonic— love for his little brother.  
He treated Donghyuck like a kid even though the boy was already 19 and moving in with them to be roommates because, oh, didn't I tell you? Doyoung and Johnny room together in a small 2 bedroom apartment paid by their parents close to Uni, which they go together. Their majors aren't the same but they do share some classes together because of their minors.  
Ever since Donghyuck begun living together with them for logistics motives since he started uni this semester, Doyoung had been starstruck because of how big the boy had grown.  
The last time he saw him he was this scrawny overly confident brat full of pimples who would beg Johnny to let him play with them and now suddenly he's this tall handsome —still overly confident and bratty — man who wouldn't stop flirting with him and it got Doyoung's brains all messed up and his dick hard more often than not when the kid wandered around their apartment wearing long shirts that went all the away down to his mid thighs and a very —very— short pair of shorts underneath that did nothing to hide his butt cheeks when he unnecessarily bent over on the kitchen isle watching Johnny make pancakes right at Doyoung's line of sight. 

This kid was a fucking menace. An unapologetic flamboyant twink. A pretty one at that. Doyoung wanted to absolutely ruim him. To make him pay for all the times he made suggestive comments at him, for every time he would barge into his room with only his underwear looking for a dildo he "lost" (how the fuck do you even lose a dildo?), at all the times he would bat his pretty thick lashes at him — absolutely knowing what he was doing — and left him with a raging boner in the middle of the living room having to use pillows to hide it while he sat on the couch willing his boner away. He was getting pretty good at it after 5 months of this fuckery. 

Johnny and Donghyuck didn't really fight but the times they did it was always because of Johnny's overprotective ass whenever Donghyuck brought some guy over, which was often. He couldn't bear the thought of his little bro having his ass pounded by some random closeted jock from uni. He was totally okay with his little brother being gay, Johnny being bisexual himself but he still couldn't let go of this protective side of his when it comes to Donghyuck dating guys...  
Look, Johnny had enjoyed his fair share of dicks during the last 3 years of University but this didn't mean guys where nice, actually most of them were dickheads and prone to hurt his baby bro — one of many nick names he had for his little brother.

Their dynamic was interesting to observe though, Doyoung noticed. 

Donghyuck for the most part revels in all this attention Johnny gave to him and was thankful for the other taking care of him but Doyoung was a reckless 19 year old, a veeery horny and reckless 19 year old. So he would usually make a scene every time Johnny would kick out the random guys he brought in the apartment when they were almost fucking in the bedroom.  
Doyoung mostly felt relieved when those guys got kicked out, they were surely only trying to take advantage of Donghyuck's immaturity... Not that he cared though. Donghyuck can fuck whoever he wants and Doyoung doesn't give a flying fuck about it... Right? Right???

That's not exactly how it goes though. Whatever seduction game Donghyuck is playing is starting to affect Doyoung's mind because he wasn't supposed to be this fucking livid right now. 

...

Doyoung grabbed the guy that was rutting against Donghyuck's ass by the back of his neck and gave him a freezing stare. 

"Get off of him. Now!" 

The guy stumbled back looking lost and like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"What the fuck, man! Not cool"

Said the dumb jock while Doyoung started guiding the man out of the apartment using only his grip on his neck. 

"Out of my apartment" 

His voice was not loud and could've been easily muffled by the sounds coming from the "small gathering" Donghyuck put together with his "friends". 

"Dude, that's not fair we were just enjoying ourselves a litt-"

The man's phrase was cut short when Doyoung backed him against the apartment's door holding him by his shirt's collar. 

"Did I fucking stutter, you asshole?" 

His face got close to the guy's face as he spoke slowly and dangerously. 

"Did I not make myself clear that I want you out of my apartment? I don't want to hear excuses" 

The poor guy didn't even know what he did wrong but he gathered what was left of his pride and left the party looking as sad as a flacid dick. 

Donghyuck looked at him stunned at the other side of the small apartment. Dumbstruck. 

Suddenly the music was cut off and Doyoung screamed loud and clear. 

"I want everyone out! Now!" 

A group of about 20 to 30 people came scrambling out of the small apartment after having witnessed the wrath of Doyoung a few minutes before. Doyoung was raging so hard he felt his skin sizzling as he looked at Donghyuck's disheveled appearance. The boy was leaning against the kitchen isle trembling a little, still stunned —and a little turned on— by the way Doyoung got out of line a few minutes ago. 

"What the fuck were you thinking, Donghyuck?" 

Doyoung approached Donghyuck slowly keeping his voice contained but full of venom. 

"Do- Doyoung, look, I'm sorry, the party got a little out of hand. I didn't mean all of this to happen" 

Donghyuck backed up against the kitchen isle as much as he could. 

"Cut the crap, Donghyuck. I trusted you to not do things like this. Your brother trusted you."

He continued walking towards Donghyuck until the boy had nowhere else to run. 

"Johnny finally managed to get a weekend off his part-time job and take his boyfriend to camp out of City, you know that's something he wanted to do for months now, and you pull this kind of crap? You gotta stop doing that!" 

Donghyuck was heavily avoiding eye contact with him until now, he had never seen Doyoung this angry. He's used to getting him annoyed 'cause it's Doyoung and it's fun watching his get pissed off but never has he been like this. Doyoung didn't touch him, only kept the boy cornered

"The apartment smells like weed, there are drinks spilled all over the carpet we just bought last week, I think there's a cum stain on the couch and you were almost fucking that guy... In the kitchen! In our kitchen, Donghyuck!" 

He couldn't talk back, he knew, oh he knew how bad he had messed up. All these months trying to get Johnny's trust on him to be able to spend a weekend without his brother hovering over him would be gone if Doyoung ever so mentioned this unfortunate event to Johnny. He felt horrible. Why did he have to be such a fuck up like this?? His eyes started to water, he was such a fucking idiot, now Doyoung, the boy he has been nurturing a crush ever since he was a scrawny adolescent is looking at him like he's scolding a child, with so much disappointment in his eyes. 

He couldn't hold back his sob. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, please don't tell this to Johnny, he wouldn't ever trust me again" Donghyuck grabbed Doyoung by the shirt while making sure to look at his eyes to convey how sorry he felt while full on crying. "I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise!"

Doyoung eyed the boy who looked up at him and his eyes softened a little with his heart. He was just a kid after all, Doyoung reminded himself. We was also like this once he first got out of his parents house without understanding how to fully fuction like a normal adult.  
He remembers all of those major hangovers he used to have a few years back after a night of fucking some random guys. Ugh, he regrets most of his past life decisions. 

He sighed, carefully wiping away Donghyuck's tears from his face. His beautiful face. How could this kid look so good while full on sobbing? 

"Ok, ok. Chill out, please. I won't tell him, I promise" 

Donghyuck's demeanor did a 180° and he smiled brightly —oh, what a smile, It was gonna be the death of him— cheeks a little stained and puffy from the combination of crying and makeup but looking breathtaking nonetheless. 

"Thank you, Doie!" The boy hugged Donghyuck so hard it took his breath away for a while. Doyoung petted his smooth hair with one hand while the other caressed his hip, still in the embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great, I know. But don't think you're out of the hook, young man" 

The boy looked up from Doyoung's chest where he had stained the eldest white shirt with his now ruined makeup. 

"You gotta clean this mess up, I'm not gonna help you with this since you gotta learn how to clean up after your own messes." 

Donghyuck pouted, before muttering 

"You sound like mom..." 

"I'm sorry, what was that? Do I need to call Johnny?" 

In a second Donghyuck was out of his embrace picking up stray red cups on the floor. 

"I meant, yes, sir!" 

Huh 

Sir... 

Doyoung could get used to it. 

No, no! Bad Doyoung, bad! He's Johnny's brother, you absolutely cannot think of him like this. You gotta stop right now before you get in this shit way too deep... 

"Ah, and by the way" 

Donghyuck caught Doyoung's attention again while he held a couple of plastic cups he had gathered. 

"The cum stain on the couch is mine"

He Doyoung flushed red and sputtered while Donghyuck looked unapologetic as ever. 

"My bad, sorry" he had the fucking audacity to chuckle before running towards the living room.

Oh, I'm not gonna live him be after this.

He ran after him.

"Come here you little bitch!"

Who was he kidding? He had a huge soft spot for the little brat. 

Donghyuck is gonna be the death of him someday...


	2. 2. Let me make it up to you

To say Doyoung and Donghyuck had gotten closer over the weekend is an understatement. Even though they basically knew each other their whole life, they've never hung out only the two of them since Johnny was always there. It was more like a little brother situation, they couldn't help but take Donghyuck out with them because of their parents telling them to take the boy whatever they went during High school. But his days hanging out with him were cut short when they moved out. 

That being said hanging out with Donghyuck alone in their apartment was a new experience. And a welcome one. 

They spent the whole day after the incident (messy party) binge watching "Friends" together. 

He learned it was Donghyuck's favorite show. He told him he had never watched it and thus he found himself lazing on the couch his whole Saturday, having the time of his life sharing popcorn and whatever they could find on their kitchen cabinet with Donghyuck while the other made witty comments from time to time. 

When the night came around they went out to the grocery store to buy some ingredients since Doyoung promised to cook Bibimbap with a side of his mom's kimchi recipe for dinner.  
Being a student meant they usually didn't have time to cook proper meals and Donghyuck had been moaning on his year about how he missed homecooked meals for a few hours now. Not the good kind of moaning but he'll take it. 

...

Laying again together on the couch with their feet propped up on the table after having a belly full of food. That was a good day. 

"Doyoung" 

Donghyuck looked up from where he now sat to gaze into Doyoung's eyes who looked at the tv screen.

"Mmm?" 

He responded still hooked up on the show. 

"Thank you for today... And yesterday. Also, I'm sorry for annoying you" 

Doyoung looked away from the TV screen and looked down to meet the youngest's eyes, frowning at the sudden, um, confession. 

"Uh, where's this coming from?" 

"I don't know, I just thought it would be nice to thank you, I know I'm not the easiest to live with but you've been nothing but nice to me and uh..." 

Donghyuck looked away flushing all the way up to his ears.  
It was a nice view, he must say.

"What is it?"

"I... I want to do something for you to make it up for what I did yesterday and to thank you for dinner tonight" 

Now Doyoung was really confused, what did he mean by "make it up"? 

"What do you me-" 

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because suddenly Donghyuck had his lips against his own. 

It was nothing but a light peck, only lips touching slightly before they tore apart but it was enough to bring out all his pent up feelings when Doyoung moved without thinking bringing Donghyuck's face once again closer to his in a slow sensual, still close mouthed, kiss.  
Donghyuck's hands found his way to Doyoung's shoulder and the back of his neck while he played with the short hairs of his nape. 

Doyoung emitted almost a growling sound making Donghyuck tremble in his arms, goosebumps all over while he pulled the younger by his hips to sit on his lap, caging his strong thighs with slender plush tan thighs. The action made Donghyuck gasp while Doyoung pried his tongue inside the boy's mouth like it was sliding home. 

The kiss grew impatient when Doyoung's hands came sliding down his hips until he caressed the flushed skin of Donghyuck's thighs. The shorts he was wearing making access easy to Doyoung. 

Doyoung sucked on Donghyuck's tongue while groping his ass making the younger buck forward to where their hardness were now rubbing against each other making the boy moan high in his melodious voice. 

The moan broke Doyoung out of this "spell" Donghyuck casted on him and in a matter of seconds he was thrown into the couch looking lost, flushed and very hurt by the rash action.

Doyoung quickly stood by the couch looking anywhere but at the boy. 

"I'm sorry, Donghyuck." 

He signed gaining the courage to finally look up to Donghyuck. 

The boy's eyes were shining with unshed tears. It broke his heart a little but, he couldn't do this to him, not to him.

"I can't do this to you, I can't. You're Johnny's brother, this is wrong." 

He was repeating out loud to Donghyuck what he has been repeating to himself for the past 5 months they have been living together. 

"Please, Doyoung. Listen to me, I want this" 

The youngest sit up straight, still holding back tears. 

"I can't live thinking of what my brother has to say about everything I do. I want you, I'm a consenting adult... Why..." 

Doyoung looked at him. 

Reaaaally looked at him. 

"Why do you keep holding yourself back? I want this and you clearly want this too..." 

He made his point by grabbing Doyoung's cock where it set rock hard against his sweats who did nothing to hide it. 

Now, this kid was testing his limits. 

Doyoung grabbed Donghyuck's hand off of his dick. Holding him by the pulse away from him while he pulled the other up and off the couch.

Staring him down he said:

"You think you want this, Donghyuck. But you're young and reckless and clearly haven't thought this through. You have no idea what I'm into, no idea how much I want to see you cry under me, how I want to see you absolutely wrecked and begging for me. You wouldn't be able to take it." 

Donghyuck felt like a leaf during a wind storm wind from how hard he trembled.

From how hard he felt. 

"Yes! Please, I want this, I want it so bad Doyoung you have no idea how much I want it!" 

Donghyuck begged looking up at Doyoung with wet doe eyes. A couple of stubborn tears rolled down, no matter how hard he tried to hold them. 

"I'll do anything you ask me to, I promise" 

Hmm. 

That was new. 

Now the game was on. 

"Anything?" 

The eldest used his other hand to grip Donghyuck's jaw bringing their faces closer together. 

"Anything" 

Donghyuck nodded reassuring his words. 

"Strip" 

There was a beat. 

"What?" 

"Did I not make myself clear?" Doyoung cocked an eyebrow up "I told you to strip" 

He released Donghyuck, who fell back a couple of steps, shins hitting the edge of the couch. 

Donghyuck's mind was a mess. All he could do was comply to what was asked of him. 

He felt so fucking flustered from all the attention while he stripped his clothes off. 

Doyoung watched him like a hawk whilst he took his shirt off, showing off his pinkish brown pointy nipples.

He watched him take his short shorts slowly, specially because Donghyuck didn't use underwear at home during weekends because he's weird —"endearing" was the word Doyoung's mind provided— so he was stripped bare by the time the shorts hit the floor. 

His average sized uncut dick wasn't impressive but it was rather cute how red and hard it stood from only a few kisses. 

He stood there embarrassed without being able to look up. 

"Mmm, so this is what you've been keeping under those skimpy clothes you wear huh?" 

It was supposed to make him feel humiliated and it did... But who knew he was so into humiliation? Maybe it was the way looked at him like he was bored at the same time he looked ready to pounce him. 

"Always walking around like a trophy slut. Always confident , huh?"

Doyoung came closer to him again raising Donghyuck's chin with a gentle hand.

"Not so confident now, am I right?" 

He didn't answer. 

"Answer me when I speak to you, whore"

His words dripped malice. 

Donghyuck was freaking scared and so turned on, it reminded him of yesterday at the party. 

"Y-yes" 

Yes? He didn't even know wha he was saying yes to. 

"Yes, what?" 

Damn, he didn't know. He seriously didn't know. 

"I... I don't know know, sir. I don't know what I'm saying"

Doyoung cooed at him right before laughing condescendingly at his face. 

"You dumb whore, doesn't even know what you're saying yes for. What would you be without me to guide you, huh?" 

He didn't get an answer again, Donghyuck felt floaty in the head. He could only follow orders.

"Kneel down for me" 

He did, dropped to his knees without thinking twice about the pain. 

"Good boy" 

The boy closed his eyes basking in the compliment. Yes, yes he was a good boy. Doyoung's good boy. 

Doyoung started undoing the strings of his sweats pulling his hard dick out. He was hard as fuck just from seeing Donghyuck like this. The boy was indeed gorgeous. 

Donghyuck's eyes grew in size dropping his mouth open ready to receive the delicious red veiny hard big cock in his mouth. Doyoung really was hiding a big one inside of his trousers, huh. 

Doyoung chuckled again looking down at the small boy kneeling in front of him. Such a slut for him. Perfect. 

"Who would have known the new slut of the campus could be so obedient, huh?" 

He tapped the tip of his dick against Donghyuck's lips making the other chase him with his mouth open. 

"Ah, ah"

Denying Donghyuck his cock he made the youngest look up again. 

"If you're a good boy, you gotta ask gently" 

Donghyuck was going to die with this sight above him, but he couldn't die before getting a taste of that dick. 

"Please! Please, sir!" 

"What are you asking for?" 

"Please... Let me suck you off. I wanna taste you..."

Doyoung thought about letting the younger beg for more time but he would be torturing himself by doing that, also.

"Go ahead, baby" 

Donghyuck didn't waste a second before he started suckling on the head of Doyoung's cock. We always considered himself to be somewhat of a cockslut but he couldn't help it. He loved the weight of cock in his mouth. It made him needy. He kept using his tongue and focusing on the head before Doyoung complained. 

"C'mon... Stop teasing, baby. I know you can take more." 

Of course he could. 

"That's it, babe, ah. Be a good boy and swallow me whole" 

And so he did. 

Donghyuck bobbed his head up and down a couple of times before the head of Doyoung's cock was nestling the back of his throat, making him choke a little while Doyoung released the sweetest of the moans. He pulled off licking his lips before going down on him again. And again. He craved those sounds Doyoung makes. The eldest was pretty vocal and his voice was beautiful to hear moaning. Those little grunts and high moans he released were making Donghyuck loose his mind. He was doing that, God. He loved this feeling.

Donghyuck felt tears on the corner of his eyes again, god damnit, what a cry baby. 

Doyoung had let Donghyuck set the pace until he got impatient and grabbed the boy by the back of his head and buckled forward. Making the boy choke a again. 

When Donghyuck pulled back Doyoung slapped him not so strong across the face. 

It was hot. 

He wanted more. 

"Please, do it again" 

Slap. 

Slap. 

"My bitch likes getting slapped, huh?" 

Doyoung caressed his red cheeks in faux concern. 

Slap. 

His head turned right from the power of the smack. 

"Answer me" 

"I like it so much" 

A few tears slipped. 

"I'm gonna fuck your throat, open up" 

He didn't need to say it twice. Donghyuck opened up for him letting his tongue lol out of his mouth a little. He was a little cockdumb and couldn't really think properly anymore. 

Doyoung grabbed the back of his neck and started thrusting in slowly at first but then picked up his pace, actually fucking Donghyuck's mouth. 

The boy kept choking eventually but didn't stop the eldest. He liked this feeling. 

Feeling restless. 

All he could do was take it like a good boy. 

His ears were fuzzy with the compliments Doyoung kept saying.  
They kept it up for a while when suddenly Doyoung announced he was getting close.  
Donghyuck just sat there taking it. 

"Fuck, babe... I'm gonna come" 

Donghyuck made a gargled noise from the back of his throat.

"Close your eyes, open your mouth and tongue out" 

When Doyoung came, fisting his cock directly into Donghyuck's mouth, he let out a delicious dragged out moan. 

Donghyuck was so happy. 

Most of the cum landed on his tongue but a few strings were dropping down his cheeks.  
Doyoung could get hard from the beautiful sight all over again. 

Donghyuck kept his tongue out waiting for instructions.  
Doyoung used his thumb to bring the mess on his cheeks to his mouth.

"Swallow for me, doll" 

He did. 

Closed his mouth around Doyoung's thumb and sucked. 

Doyoung tucked himself back in his pants while Donghyuck eyed him with impatient eyes. 

"Will you- will you fuck me now?" 

"Didn't I just do that?" 

Doyoung was teasing. 

Donghyuck let out a frustrated sigh. He has been hard for the past hour now, Damm Doyoung took long to come, his jaw was aching like mad. 

"That's... That's not what I meant" 

"What did you mean then, doll?" 

As if it was possible, Donghyuck flushed even more. 

Doyoung looked gorgeous after coming, a light red flush on his cheeks, glistening with sweat, black hair undone where we probably ran his fingers. 

"I mean... Want you to fuck me in the ass" 

"Hmmm... Let me think... I think I should just leave you like this today, desperate for me. Maybe make you rut against my thigh until you cum like a dumb puppy. What do you think?" 

Gosh, he was so hard. He didn't know if Doyoung was kidding anymore, was he really gonna leave him hanging like this? Gosh that's hot. Donghyuck's really messed up in the head for liking stuff like this. 

"I'll take whatever you give me, please, just let me come" 

This is how he found himself straddling Doyoung's thigh while his hyung caressed his lubed up fingers — he had ran embarrassingly naked to his room to get it — past his taint, against his hole without going in. Donghyuck was so desperate, he couldn't take the teasing anymore. 

Donghyuck hugged Doyoung's torso grinding down his thigh. He was dripping wet. 

"Please, inside" 

Doyoung surprisingly complied, shoving one long finger inside massaging his way in. It didn't burn because Donghyuck was used to having stuff up his ass but it felt good, could be better though. 

"More" 

"Getting greedy, aren't we?" 

"Please..." 

Doyoung slipped another finger in making the youngest buckle against him. Properly looking for his prostate now. He knew he had found it when Donghyuck's tame mewls became loud moans instead. 

"There! Ah... Please" 

"Right here, baby? Hmm? Do you like that?" 

"Yeah, I love it" he sighed releasing a throaty sound "please" 

All Doyoung could do amongst all of this begging was comply and massage his prostate keeping a sweet pace, not jabbing at it, more like stoking gently but steadily. 

The boy couldn't keep the moans in. He was approaching his orgasm and rutting now desperately against Doyoung again. 

"Doie... I'm close!" 

"Come for me, baby. Make a mess for Hyung, won't you?" 

Gosh, the dirty talking got to him. 

His thighs started trembling, his moans became gasps for air. Doyoung continued fingering him slow but steady. 

"M' cumming" 

Was all he could say before releasing onto Doyoung's thigh, grinding through his orgasm. Making a mess on Doyoung's sweats. His Hyung kept fingering him until he started trembling again from overstimulation. 

"Too much...ah..." 

Giving a little chuckle, Doyoung slid his fingers out, cleaning the excess of lube against his sweats before hugging the naked boy who now had his head tucked against his neck breathing slowly. 

"You ok, baby?" 

"Mmm" 

Was all Donghyuck could muster before falling asleep on Doyoung's arms, happy, sated, covered in cum and sweaty. That was probably the best orgasm he had ever had and he hasn't even been properly fucked yet.

Doyoung sighed in contentment closing his eyes and bringing the boy even closer to him.

Ah... 

Doyoung was in deep shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was my first attempt to write smut in English, I hope it was ok hahah. 
> 
> How do you like this chapter? 
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen next? 
> 
> 👀👀 
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked this, I'd love to hear second opinions ^°^


	3. 3. The morning after

Hyuck woke up the next day clean and we'll rested on Doyoung's bed. That meant Doyoung had cleaned him when he passed out after sex. That memory brought a light flush of red to his cheeks.

Did Doyoung care about him as much as Donghyuck cares about his Hyung?  
He hopes so... 

He felt the weight of an arm around him and when he looked behind his shoulders Doyoung was there hugging him from behind, spooning him.  
Looking ethereal his his bed hair and mouth slightly open, breathing slowly obviously asleep. Gosh... He looked beautiful. This man was really messing with the strings of his heart, huh. 

He tried getting out of bed without waking the other but he wasn't able to when Doyoung just hugged him tighter and, oh. 

Yep. 

That was a morning wood against his ass. 

My God, this couldn't get any better. 

He backed it up on him letting Doyoung thrust against his ass.  
Doyoung was still sleeping but unconsciously began picking up his pace while he gripped Donghyuck's waist, breathing harder.  
That was all it took for Hyuck to get hard. His shorts didn't do much to conceal his hard on so he might as well get rid of it.

He shimmied his shorts down, carefully not to wake Doyoung, throwing it aside before pulling Doyoung's dick out from his pijama pants and letting his Hyung thrust between his ass, letting his dick slip under his ass where his balls were, it felt so good how Doyoung's head kept passing by his rim, sometimes catching it and then passing through again. He could cum just like this. All it would take is a few seconds of hand on his dick. 

He started stroking his dick on the same pace Doyoung fucked against his ass. He could only imagine how good he could feel with Doyoung inside of him, ah, he wanted it so much. 

He could feel himself close to the edge and he couldn't keep his moans at bay anymore, that's probably what woke Doyoung up. 

"Huh? Hyuck?" 

The eldest blinked at him taking in the situation they found themselves. 

"Ah, g-good morning" 

Donghyuck shoved his face on his pillow, he was embarrassed of how much of a whore he was being. 

"Where are your shorts? I'm sure I dressed you in one before bringing you here?" 

Doyoung snuggled him from behind, thrusting forward releasing a low moan.  
He was still sleepy but he wasn't a fool, he knew exactly what the younger was up to. 

"I-I took it off" 

"Mm, you took it off?"

Doyoung started petting Hyuck's sides until he reached for Hyuck's dick holding it. 

"Hmm, is that all you did?" 

Doyoung started jerking Donghyuck slowly while bucking forward. 

"No... I... I was touching myself" 

Doyoung continued grunting on his year. 

"Were you? Such a bad boy, tsk. Touching yourself like this without letting me know."

His dick caught on Donghyuck's rim and he let his head breach inside the, still loose from yesterday's fingering, hole before taking it out again. 

"Ah! M' not bad..." 

"Aren't you? A good boy wouldn't be using my dick like this without asking First, wouldn't he?"

Donghyuck was silent for a while, embarrassed by how horny he was coming across. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Doyoung cooed at the boy while jerking him on a very slow and torturous pace.

"It's okay, doll. Just ask me nicely and I'll give it to you" 

"Can you- can you... Um" 

"Tell me" 

"Want you inside, please." On a second thought he added "but! But not your fingers, wan' your dick... Please" 

Doyoung grinned against Hyuck's neck.

"There's a good boy" 

He picked up his pace jerking Donghyuck while using his other hand to press his dickhead inside. 

That was enough to bring Hyuck closer to the edge again. He loved the burn of Doyoung's head spreading him open while the elder used his thumb to wet his dick with the pre-cum gathering at his tip, jerking him slowly, pulling down his foreskin and playing with his sensitive red head. 

Doyoung kept teasing him, puting his head inside Donghyuck's ass, taking it out, puting it again, taking it out again. While he played with Hyuck's head in so many ways, be it his dick or his mind.

"C'moooom, please" 

"What is it baby?" 

"You're doing it again! You're teasing meee..." 

"Are you needy baby?" He punctuated each word with a kiss on his neck "you know we have all the time in the world, right?" 

"But... I want you to fuck me so bad." 

He kept whining, being whiny always got him what he wanted. 

"Then beg for it" 

Begging, that's something he wasn't used to but he got awfully acquainted with it since last night. Normally his hookups would give him anything in a blink of an eye. Maybe that why he wanted Doyoung so bad, he was so out of reach and didn't budge to him being a brat. 

"Please, please, pretty please. Put it inside, I'm begging you. Use me, put me in fours and fuck me, Doie. I want it so bad, I've been dreaming about it for ages..." 

Now he was full on whining.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Quickly Doyoung stripped off of his pijamas and put Donghyuck in all fours, just like the younger one had begged him to. 

Hyuck was still sleepy so he ended resting his head on one of his elbows while hugging a pillow, sticking his butt out. 

Phew, what a sweet ass. 

Doyoung made a move to get the lube but Hyuck stopped him.

"Don't, please. I like the burn" 

Who was he to say "no" to that?

He just held Hyuck by the waist and put his head against his hole again, slowly pushing the head in, still met with a little resistance. When his head was inside he just slid all the way in in flush move making Donghyuck emit a punched out moan. 

Since Hyuck said he like the burn... Might as well take advantage of that. 

He started bucking forward, fucking him steadily without letting him get used to the stretch and the response he got, gosh, the response he got were breathy loud moans when he picked up his pace fucking deep and fast. 

When his head started hitting Hyuck's prostate, it was all it took for the boy to cum almost screaming by de intensity of a dragged out orgasm while the head of his pathetic cock humped against the bed underneath.

"Ahhh, doieee! So good" 

Doyoung fucked him through his orgasm enjoying the way the younger spasmed around him, making himself even tighter for Doyoung to fuck. 

"You're so pretty, baby" 

The youngest was panting hard while making delicious sounds.  
Doyoung keep fucking him for a while listening to Donghyuck's overstimulated moans while he shook from being milked dry from such intense orgasm. 

"Fuck, baby. So good for me. Keep tightening around me like that and I'm gonna come" 

He moaned against the back of Donghyuck's neck.

"Fuuuck. Babe, I'm close"

Doyoung set up straight again and started fucking Donghyuck losing his pace and focusing only on his release. Using the boy's body like a Fleshlight. 

Donghyuck felt fuzzy in the head against only from this thought. He loved being used by the other's pleasure. He felt himself getting hard again while a few tears streamed down his face from being fucked so good. It was too much. 

When Doyoung finally came, he continued fucking Hyuck thorough his orgasm until he was satisfied, slowing down with time. 

For a minute all that could be heard in the room were heavy breaths and loud panting from both of them.

Doyoung pulled out and watched cum dribble down Donghyuck's ass onto his balls and finally the sheets. He'll have to wash them later, he made a mental note.

Hyuckie collapsed against the sheets tired whilst Doyoung massaged him a little on his back, rewarding him for keeping himself up in such uncomfortable posture for so long. 

He manhandled Donghyuck to his back and saw that his cock was hard against his tummy again. 

"Aww, baby" 

Donghyuck was so floaty he didn't even shy away from how Doyoung's eyes raked over him. He was flushed red and all open for Doyoung, if his Hyung wanted to fuck him again, he would just lay there and take it again and again. 

Doyoung grabbed him by the back of his thighs and folded him in half, wanting to see all parts of the younger one while he was pliant and soft like this. Watching his ass covered in cum, skin glistening with sweat... 

He truly was a masterpiece. 

Doyoung thrust 2 fingers inside Donghyuck drawing a keen out of him when hitting his prostate dead on making his back arch while he petted his good stop. 

"Do-doie!" 

Donghyuck carded his fingers through his hair trying to hold back a fast orgasm but he was so hard, he couldn't believe he was so close this fast. 

He lost it when Doyoung started sucking him off, the head of his short cock hitting the back of Doyoung's throat while he got fingered real good. 

He grabbed Doyoung by the head and started thrusting forward, his Hyung letting him chase his orgasm using his mouth until he came again, back arching off the bed again while Doyoung swallowed around him. 

Good God. 

Doyoung pulled off with a pop licking his lips and Hyuck eyes him like he was looking at the face of God, boneless against the bed. 

Doyoung brought him back from his fuzzy state of mind by caressing his cheeks and pecking him lightly on the lips — closed mouthed because of morning breath, mind you. 

"Good morning, doll" 

Donghyuck let out a breathless laugh.

"If that's how you say 'good morning' I might be sticking around your room more often during the mornings" 

There he was, his bratty, jokester Donghyuck. 

"Let's clean up and get ready for breakfast, ok? I wanna watch friends with you after we're done eating" 

"Oh no, I've created a binge watching monster" 

They fell back into their bickering routine with a few — major — changes but it didn't matter. 

They were happy to have this little bubble of theirs where they could take baths together, binge watch series together and kiss a little — after brushing their teeth — for now... 

Only for now... 

Johnny comes back tomorrow and they seriously didn't want to think about what's gonna happen. It was an unspoken agreement to forget about it for now.

"Let's just enjoy this for now"

Doyoung kept reminding himself but deep down he knew he would have to deal with it eventually... Not now though. 

Now Donghyuck wasn't Johnny's little brother... 

He was just Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh how are things gonna play out when Johnny comes back?  
> Comments are always welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whassuuup guys!  
> I'm trying something different while on quarantine. I hope you like this! Please comment!
> 
> I need feedback!!!
> 
> I'm taking constructive criticism~  
> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
